Dancing through the Night
by Valledorthedragon
Summary: Each year the Guardians host a dance to celebrate another year of children ready to move on to adulthood and this year the big four are invited. Only one thing never occurred to them- its basically just a kind of prom which means suits, dresses, dancing and partners. (oneshot- made as part of a competition please read the authors note)


Dancing into the Night

**Authors note: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ-this story was made as part of Robottoxic on deviantart's contest so its a little like a spin off and there are one or two things that might confuse you 1- its set a while after a kind of big showdown Pitch and the negatives (Gothel, Mordu and the Red Death). 2- There is a character created by Robottoxic in this. Her name is Birna and shes Jamie's friend. The idea is that they are the descendants of the four- Jamie's ancestory can be traced back to both Jack and Rapunzel whilst Birna's can be traced back to Hiccup and Merida (they can be around each other because of timey wimey stuff). Okay that's it^^ Hope you enjoy the story pleeeeeeease leave a review and I'll be back tomorrow with my sisters Attack on Titan birthday fanfic ENJOY!**

"A Guardian dance." Merida repeated, in the same way she'd say "massive dung heap" or "pit of doom".

Tooth nodded at her, happily.  
"Uh huh. It happens every year, to celebrate another sucessful year of children ready to move on to adulthood." She told them.  
"So it's kinda like a prom." Rapunzel summarised. She was sat on a nearby desk, not looking nearly as disturbed with the idea as Merida did.  
"We're not supposed to, actually, dance?!" The scot asked, as though such a thing was unspeakable. The fairy looked at her confused.  
"Of course. What did you think a dance meant?" She said, Merida's face soured even more, as she grumbled quietly.

No one understood a word she was saying.  
"Can't you dance?" Rapunzel asked, innocently. Tooth frowned- she hadn't considered that. The red head folded her arms in a huff.  
"No. I'm not one nae those dainty princesses that swoons at even the mention of a ball. I ne'er had anythin' to do wi' that lady stuff." She replied, haughtily. Rapunzel slid off the desk, grinning happily.  
"Do you want me to teach you?" She offered.  
"What." Merida said, dead faced.  
"Great idea! I'll see if I can get the boys- they need to learn too, if they don't know." She started zipping off.

Merida wasn't sure she'd heard her correctly.  
"Wait- boys!" She repeated, incredulously. Tooth stopped, and looked back at her.  
"Yeah. Did you think it was going to be an all girl dance?" She queried. She hadn't thought that at all, but somehow the notion of the dance involving boys hadn't really spring to mind.  
"So, hang on- ya mean like boys and girls dance... as in a BOYS and GIRLS dance." She asked, putting more emphasis on the boys and girls part.

Tooth looked at her, as though she couldn't see the difference.  
"Of course." She said, once more, before she flew off out the window.

Merida's shoulders slumped, and she looked at Rapunzel. Even she looked uneasy at the idea of bringing dates to the dance- and she'd loved the idea of the Guardian's prom originally.

Well, this looked to be just brilliant.

Jack hopped into Jamie's window, having been summoned by the icicle ornament he'd given the boy at Christmas.  
"Hey Jamie. What's up?" He began.

He could tell something was up immediately. The boy was sat on his bed, like he was wrestling with some big, bad problem. He looked nervous, even slightly, queasy with whatever was going on in his head.

He stood up the moment the winter spirit entered the room.  
"Jack, I need your help!" He said, Jack frowned- what was up with him? He looked terrible- and why so serious all of a sudden? "You've been around for a hundred years, right. You know about... stuff." He questioned. Jack raised an eyebrow- where was this going?  
"Three, actually. What's the problem" Jamie looked up at him, and he half expected him to say Pitch had come back.

"School's doing a prom." He told him.

Okay, he had not been expecting that. But the mention of the prom reminded him of his own similar event. He leant back on his staff, awkwardly.  
"You too?" He asked. Jamie looked, confused, at him,  
"I didn't know the Guardians had a prom?" He said.  
"Well, they call it a dance, but yeah. You're lucky, you only have to do it once. We have to do it every year." He told him, Jamie silently wowed sympathetically.  
"So you know what to do, then." He asked, hopefully. To his dismay, Jack shook his head.  
"First time." He explained, sheepishly.

The two boys looked at each other, awkwardly. Where did they go from here?...

Jack began to speak, more to break the silence than anything.  
"I suppose... I do know, some, of the basics... through from watching a few times." He admitted. The brown haired looked at him in relief.  
"Okay, so what do you do?" He asked, listening intently. Jack paused, suddenly very interested in the swirling grain design on his staff.  
"Well, uh... um... well, the girls go in big fancy dresses, and the guys wear-." He began.

Jamie rolled his eyes- he already knew all that, but- wait, hold on!  
"Is Merida going?" Jamie butted in. Jack's eyes widened.  
"Yes." They shared a look. "...Merida in a dress." Jack grinned. Jamie grinned too, then frowned as another thought occured to him.  
"Wait, so does that mean... You're going... in a suit?!" He asked. Jack coughed, and started fidgeting with the bottom of his hoodie.  
"Yeah." He confirmed, so quietly Jamie almost missed it.

His jaw dropped, and almost hit the floor.

This was priceless. Jack, the forever immortal teen, who never lived by any rules, or restrictions, and seemed to always wear a loose, blue hoodie.

In.

A.

Suit.

He couldn't help it. The idea was just too ridiculous. He laughed. Jack blushed, slightly.  
"Hey, you'll have to wear one too." He defended, pointing ,playfully, with his staff at him, in a transparent threat. Jamie managed to stifle his laughter.  
"Sorry." He chuckled. "So what kind of suit, were you thinking of getting." He wondered, curiously.

Jack turned his head upwards, thinking for a moment.  
"Eeeerrr... I was thinking about a black one?" He suggested. Jamie looked at him like he'd just suggested painting daisies for Bunnymund.  
"Black? Are you mad?" He told his Guardian friend. Confusion and alarm flooded through him- he thought that was the traditional dress!  
"I thought you were meant to go in black?" He told him. Jamie rolled his eyes- and his head, just to exaggerate. He was so clueless with some things.

"Jack. You in black?" He exclaimed, gesturing him. He looked down at his blue hoodie- he never even thought about what he was wearing. "You're pale enough, already. You'd look like a ghost." Jamie explained. "Oh, great. Now I'm starting to sound like Sophie." He mumbled.  
"I am a ghost. Jack pointed out. "And since when did you become so fashion smart?" He wondered.  
"I didn't. It was something Mom said a while back about a cousin." He answered.

Jack bit his lip. Okay so black was a no go- what should he go in then?  
"So what, should, I wear? He asked.

Jamie thought, looking at his great times a thousand grandad (wow it was weird thinking of him like that).  
"I think blue would be good. But not a weird one. One that looks okay on a suit." He replied.

He couldn't wait to see this. Jack in a suit! He still couldn't believe it.

His mum called him from downstairs. He had to go.

"Okay, so, non weird blue. Anything else?" He asked, looking ready to set off. Somehow, during the course of the conversation, Jamie had become the prom expert informing Jack about it. How, he had no idea.

He thought, again as he walked towards the door.  
"Ummm, yeah. Make sure you get a flower for your date." He said, as he left the room.

If only he'd have stayed. Jack looked like he'd been hit in the face with Punzie's frying pan.

"Date?!" He stuttered.

Hiccup winced, as Merida yelped again. He'd be bad enough dancing with two feet. But with his metal half leg, he was impossibly clumsy. He immediately lifted his foot off her toes, lost balance, and stumbled sideways.

If it hadn't been the eleventh time it had happened, Merida wouldn't have caught him in time. His cheeks flushed slightly, like they did everytime it happened. It was supposed to be the man pulling the girl up.

Merida groaned up at the sky- or possibly the moon, for making her do this.  
"Why is it always ya metal foot that tramples me?" She complained.  
"Sorry." Hiccup apologised, for what felt like the hundredth time that hour.

He looked across at Rapunzel, she was doing so much better than him. She hadn't known many steps at first, but was now twirling across the room like a pro. Not even phased by the fact that her partner was a massive, hairy yeti (in fairness, Kevin was quite a gentleman, and moved along the floor just as well as she did).

They were the only two pairs. Tooth hovered above them, calling out pointers and advice.

She'd been unable to pin down Jack- the winter spirit being incredibly hard to find. Lucky for him, Hiccup thought.

He tried to remember all the advice Tooth was telling him, and move his legs at the same time, but it was so hard! He tried to clear his mind of some of the worthless clutter of advice there, and decided to concentrate on not killing Merida's toes.

He hated the idea of this dance. He was going to make a complete fool of himself- he pictured himself landing face first in the buffet table, some random girl stood next to him, denying she even knew him.

Suddenly, he felt like a dozen of heavy rocks had settled in his stomach. Oh gods, he'd forgotten all about needing a date. He'd probably be the only person to not have a date. What girl in their right mind would ever say yes to him? Still, he had to try something.

Then, he realised who he was dancing with. Should he ask Merida?

It was worth a try- even if she would most likely throw him to the other side of the room afterwards. He cleared his throat- right, how to do this...

"So, uhh... I guess were both, kinda... stuck going to this thing." He said, successfully managing to avoid her feet or a whole thirty seconds. She looked at him, eyes only slightly less fierce than a Night Fury's. He fought the urge to gulp. "Err... so..." Ugh, when did it become so hard to speak in complete sentences! "I suppose... you wouldn't, you know..." He suddenly found he couldn't meet her gaze anymore, and studied the floor instead. "...want to go with me?" He finished, holding his breath for the reply.

He felt her hand tense around his. Oh great, goodbye fingers- he never needed them anyway.

"Ah... sure." She muttered. Hiccup froze, stunned. Had he heard her right? Did Merida, actually, just say...

"WOAH!" She yelled, as she tripped on the hem of her dress. so befuddled by the question, she lost track of her feet. Hiccup was startled ino action, and lunged forwards to grab her. She looked up at him, surprised. He was shocked himself. Had he actually just caught Merida, and not the other way round?

He pulled her up.  
"I guess we better get practising, then." He smiled.

She'd said yes! He wouldn't be the weirdo loner at the dance- he had a date! They waltzed past the blond, and her yeti practise partner.  
"Hey Rapunzel!" He exclaimed. "I got my date!" He exclaimed, still barely believing it himself. Merida punched him.  
"Erm- dancing partner." He corrected himself. Rapunzel laughed.  
"That's great!" She smiled, but underneath Hiccup could see the alarm bells ringing. She still didn't have one.

It's okay, though, he thought. She'll be fine. She's Rapunzel- of course someone would ask her.

Rapunzel sat at the edge of tower.

No one had asked her.

She watched all the others twirling around each other, happily. They'd decided to hold the dance at Tooth's palace, and the view from the floating tower was incredible. But Rapunzel found she wasn't able to enjoy it as much as usual.

Amongst the crowd she managed to pick out North dancing with some sprit she didnt recognise (Mrs Claus perhaps?) and she saw Sandy floating about with another small spirit- she thought it might be the Groundhog, but she wasnt sure.

They called it the Guardian's ball, but that was only because it was the Guardian's that hosted it. It turns out it was open to all spirits- including dragons, apparently. She laughed as she saw a big, black dragon tottering about on his hind legs with a big golden dreamsand partner.

Tooth also didn't appear to be dancing yet. Apparently, her partner wasn't here yet. Probably Jack, she realised, somewhat disappointedly- she thought he might have asked her after everything they'd been through. But then, she realised, he probably had dozens of girls after him for a date. He was probably asked the moment the dance was announced.

She shook herself from those thoughts, and it was then she spotted Hiccup and Merida.

Hiccup in a handsome brown suit, that made him look not quite so skinny (and quite cute really) and Merida had a beautiful sky blue dress- not particularly sparkly or gaudy, but beautiful all the same. She had a hair piece in her mass of red curls, that really brung out her eyes, and a red flower pinned to the top of her bodice, that matched the one on Hiccup's suit.

Rapunzel looked down, sadly, at her own flowerless gown. It was pretty- more pink and ornate than the one she usually wore- but it seemed empty without a flower to adorn it. She was happy for all the others, and she was enjoying herself. But, it just wasn't the same without a partner.

A white rose, presented in front of her, made her look up.  
"Care for a dance." A voice offered.

Jack, looking absolutely stunning in an ice blue suit. She always thought they looked uncomfortable, and rigid on most boys, but Jack managed to make his look almost casual. Touches of frost glimmered on the fabric, making it glint, softly, in the same way as his warm, crystal blue eyes.

He was smiling at her, holding out the flower in an unmistakable gesture. It was so old fashioned, in such a sweet and endearing way.

She didn't hesitate to take the flower an pin it onto her dress. It was pure white, identical to the one on Jack's suit. Silver frost crystals lined the edges of the petals, so they sparkled like glitter.

He held out his arm for her, she took it.

She never thought of Jack as behaving in such a gentlemanly way, but she found she liked it, it was sweet. No matter how much he acted like a wayward teen, a part of him was still the charming nineteenth century boy from three hundred years ago. He walked her over to the dance floor.

Rapunzel couldn't help but notice a dozen female spirits muttering as she went past. They'd thought she wasn't having a date, and they'd been looking at her rather derisively. Now, seeing her walking up to the floor arm in arm with Jack, their jaws flapped like fish's. She almost laughed at their faces- first she'd had no one, and now she had Frost. The one always remembered by the girls as "the winter spirit who was hot".

She soon forgot about them, though. This was a time to enjoy herself, her and Jack.

Just as they reached their spot, the music changed. It went from a reasonably fast kind of dance, to a beautiful slow-dance.

She saw Jack wince slightly, but he held out his hand for hers, and they started to revolve around the dance floor. From over his shoulder she could see Tooth dancing with Bunny, but she wasn't really interested in that.

She couldn't help noticing that Jack was looking down slightly, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked up at her, he didn't seem particularly sad or upset, just lost in thought.  
"Nothing." He said. "It's just..." He paused, looking for the right words to convey what he was feeling. "All my life I've been watching these things, and I never actually stayed for the slow dance." He explained. Rapunzel understood- watching all those happy boys, dancing with their girls, about to grow up and live their lives like he never had... But, more than that, watching them all together, smiling, and happy, and being with each other... for an immortal, invisible spirit, that had to hurt.

No wonder he never stuck around to watch... and now, he was here. With a partner, taking part in that dance himself. He probably never even dreamed he'd ever do this.

Rapunzel decided to chance the subject.  
"I never knew you could dance." She marvelled, remembering how he hadn't been at the practises, and wondering where he learnt it from. "You're really good." She admired. That brought a smile to his face.  
"Yeah, my mom taught me. Before I became Frost... I used to dance around the room with my little sister balancing on my feet. She just loved it." He remembered, fondly.

She let him reminisce for a bit, enjoying his soft happy smile, and the gentle flow of the music, as they waltzed across the floor. She saw Merida gaping at Jack like: "Frost in a suit?! Get me a camera, right now!" and giggled a little. The movement caught Jack's attention, and he noticed what he was looking at. He chuckled at the sight of the dressed up red head.

Then he seemed to spot something else behind her, and grinned, in a way that just screamed trouble.

"Sorry I was late." He apologised out the blue. "I was bringing some friends over." He finished, grin broadening. Okay, what was he grinning at? What had he done? She wondered, as they spun round.

Rapunzel looked across, to see Birna and Jamie. Dancing together, on the other side of the tower.

No one else had noticed them- or so she thought. She noticed Jack trying and failing to hide an impish grin. Wait, had he...  
"How did you get them here?" She asked. He knew full well who she was talking about. He took the hand off her waist, and dipped it into his pocket. Concealed within it, was a glass sphere. Her eyes widened, as she glared at him in what she hoped was angrily- but she never did do well with angry, and she was actually glad to see them here.

It was sweet that Jack had brought them, so they didn't miss out. After all they'd done to help with Pitch and the Negatives, she felt they deserved it.

Jamie looked so grown up in his traditional black suit- he looked rather handsome, if he did say so herself. Birna also looked stunning in a dark green dress with amber earrings. Each wore a golden flower.

They looked so cute together.

She got rid of those thoughts- Jack'd been naughty. He'd done something bad. He needed telling off.  
"You stole a snow globe!" She accused. To her surprise, he didn't wilt under her fierce gaze- either he wasn't falling for it, or he was deliberately smiling in the face of it.

A smirk appeared on his face, as he replied.  
"I didn't steal it. I simply borrowed it, then found myself unable to give it back." The one still in his pocket was obviously for the return trip. His sly response caused a twitch in her scowling lips... No! She had to stay serious. How was he still smiling at her? She was furious with him! Man in the moon, that was so annoying.

"It's for Guardian use only." She protested. They were supposed to use them on kids.  
"I am a Guardian." He grinned, smoothly. "Besides, there's nothing in the rules that says its not open for family."He informed. Rapunzel blinked.  
"Since when do you read the rules?!" She pointed out, surprised.  
"Oh, you should always read the rules." He replied, the sly smirk making its reappearance. "How else are you supposed to find the loopholes?" That finally wrung a smile out of her. As she laughed, Jack's smirk softened into a smile.

There's that laugh he'd been looking for. He could rest assured tonight, knowing he'd made this evening a happy one.

They continued revolving around on the open floor.

All six of them... the big four and their descendants...

Dancing into the night.


End file.
